


Cresselia and the Search for Darkrai

by SinewaveSanctuary



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinewaveSanctuary/pseuds/SinewaveSanctuary
Summary: This is a short story that takes place before the hero Pokemon (in the Mystery Dungeon Explorers series) has their first dreams of "Cresselia". It is a diary written by Cresselia during her search for Darkrai.





	Cresselia and the Search for Darkrai

Day 1

Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I nearly had him and I had to blow it. I have been searching for that vile Darkrai for just over a week now and I finally nearly had him. All I needed to do was to put him into a deep sleep, then catch him. But of course I had to mess it up. I was not paying attention as I'd been told to by my tutors, the spirit pixies. I remember my conversation with them on the day they assigned me this task. "Cresselia. I know you have what it takes to do this," Uxie had said.

"We cannot do it ourselves. We don't have the necessary skills and powers to do so," Mesprit had added. "Don't give up. We have faith in you," Azelf had finished, before they gave me the map of places that Darkrai had supposedly been seen at. They had had faith in me and I had messed it up, lost precious time. Space was starting to distort, so Palkia had said, and now Darkrai had escaped again. 

 

Day 2

I really don't know how even Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf could've thought that I could do this. It turns out that when Darkrai fled last night he set a trap for me. I was caught in a net of Ariados silk (which Psychic types like me are weak to) mixed with dark magic. In the end it was a small fairy like Pokemon called Celebi who saved me. She cut me free with the help of a Magical Leaf attack, and I gave her my thanks and went on my way. If I ever see Celebi again I must remember to thank her. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I have very little food left and the nearest town is still quite far away. Even worse, I have lost Darkrai and have no idea where he could have gone. But I must find him, for the sake of the Pokemon world.

 

Day 3

It was amazing. I met Celebi again and she had seen Darkrai! What's more, she shared some food with me and we are now travelling together. After she rescued me from that trap yesterday, she had started looking for Darkrai, and she had seen him go into Mystic Wood. We headed into it but when we were partly through it I felt a strange energy, as if Darkrai were trying to contact someone with some sort of mystic power...

 

Day 4

We tailed Darkrai all day. We had a bit of food for breakfast but skipped lunch, so by the time the evening came we were tired. We were hoping Darkrai might slow down too but he didn't. I suppose I should not be surprised. He is a very powerful Pokemon, so I've heard. Even his mere presence can cause nightmares, or so I've heard. We lost him near the edge of Mystic Wood. He must've left the woods and taken one of the paths outside. I was talking to Celebi about what to do next when Celebi told me that she had come from the future. She had sensed something strange in the past and gone to investigate it. It was Darkrai, I'm sure of it.

Day 5  
I knew it. I sensed that Darkrai was still trying to contact somebody. Who it was, I didn't know. If it was one of his allies, Celebi and I could be in even more danger. I said as much to Celebi, even telling her that she should go back to the future; although the future sounds terrible from what Celebi has told me, she may be safer there than travelling with me. However she insisted on staying with me until Darkrai was caught. She is one stubborn Pokemon. 

Day 7  
Finally, I sense that Darkrai has stopped moving. I think he's stopped in Treasure Town, the closest town. It's still going to take about a day for me to get there. I have no idea what Darkrai is trying to do. However I sense that the Pokemon he's been trying to contact is somewhere in Treasure Town. Getting into Town unnoticed could be difficult, for me at least. Uxie warned me that Darkrai has the ability to change his form, so he could disguise himself while he is in the town. Unfortunately I do not have this ability, and since Darkrai could take the form of a "normal" Pokemon, I can't reveal me identity or mission to anybody. Celebi decided to go back to the future after all; she was worried about her friends there and said that now I have a useful lead on Darkrai, she is sure I'll be able to catch him. After getting stuck in that trap the other day, I was feeling quite unsure of myself; maybe I wasn't as strong as Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf thought I was. It definitely worried me that the three of them combined could not stop Darkrai. However Celebi's faith in me has restored my own faith in myself. Yes, I shall definitely see this mission through to the end. Darkrai MUST be brought to justice, especially for Celebi and the rest of the Pokemon trapped in the future that I am sure he destroyed.


End file.
